Aku mah gitu orangnya
by AyumiMystery
Summary: Kumpulan drabble kurobasu. Saat semua merasakan efek trend kata-kata "Aku mah gitu orangnya"...dan mencobanya dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Disaat yang lain heboh buat status pakai "Aku mah gitu orangnya", Aku nggak ikut-ikutan. Aku mah gitu orangnya. :v -Blue Warning: AU!, OOC, Humornya mungkin garing, and very slight AkaKuro in the end.


"Aku mah gitu orangnya"

A Fanfiction by AyumiMystery

Pairing: very slight Akakuro, diakhir.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket itu milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, sedangkan cerita ini milik saya.

Warning: Sedikit shonen-ai, maybe some typo, OOC, bahasanya tidak sesuai EYD, latar yang tidak jelas, humornya mungkin gagal.

Ayumi challenge diri sendiri buat drable-drable ff humor –pelepas stress gara-gara kemarin lupa password- tapi maaf kalau hasilnya garing. Ehehe. ^^"

Berhubung sudah banyak fic yang dipost di ffnet ini, kalau ada sedikit kesamaan cerita dengan ff yang lain mohon dimaklumi. Tapi ff ini Ayumi buat atas ide sendiri –ditambah beberapa referensi dari berbagai sumber- kok.

Don't like, don't read. Kalau nggak kuat atau nggak suka, lebih baik nggak usah maksain baca daripada nanti menyesal.

Selamat membaca, minna-san~ ^^

* * *

.

.

 **Vanillashake**

Kuroko sering sekali pergi ke majiba. Walaupun begitu, karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis, karyawan majiba tak kunjung hafal mengenai dirinya.

Setiap kali Kuroko datang, karena postur tubuhnya yang err- bisa dibilang kecil dan wajahnya yang _baby face_ membuat karyawan majiba selalu memesankan paket anak 1 yang terdiri atas sebuah burger, seporsi kecil kentang goreng, dan vanillashake –katanya supaya Kuroko tumbuh besar.

Oh, perhatian sekali.

Meski merasa keberatan karena merasa tidak memesan paket itu (karena Kuroko hanya memesan vanillashake), Kuroko akhirnya menerimanya. Toh, sudah terlanjur tersaji didepannya.

Kemudian ia menghabiskan vanillashakenya di salah satu tempat duduk favoritnya.

Sedangkan sisanya?

Kuroko membawa burger dan kentang itu pulang. Kadang dia berikan pada Nigou, atau jika kebetulan bertemu dengan Kagami, diam-diam ia menyusupkannya dibalik tumpukan burger yang dipesan Kagami.

Simple. Makanannya juga habis dimakan. Dan ia mendapatkan vanillashake yang dia inginkan.

Kuroko mah gitu orangnya.

.

.

 **Orang kaya mah bebas**

Karena tengah dilanda kebosanan, Akashi pergi ke ATM bersama supir pribadinya.

Sesampainya di ATM, dia menarik sejumlah uang dari rekening pribadinya.

Ketika uang plus struknya keluar, dia segera membuang uangnya di tempat sampah terdekat.

Sedangkan struk tanda pengambilan uangnya dia ambil.

Akashi mah begitu orangnya.

.

.

 **Ikut trend**

Kagami yang bingung mau melakukan apa dihari libur, membuka akun F-nya.

Ia terkejut karena berandanya dipenuhi dengan status "Aku mah gitu orangnya".

Ingin ikut-ikutan trend agar tidak dibilang kudet, Kagami pun membuat sebuah status berdasarkan pengalaman aslinya.

 _Kalau lagi acara camp, kantoku hobi ngasih anak satu tim masakan buatannya._

 _Kalau kantoku lagi nggak lihat, makanannya gue buang, piringnya yang gue makan._

 _Gue mah gitu orangnya. :v_

Kemudian kagami klik tombol post dan tersenyum bahagia. Dengan begini ia tidak akan dikatai kudet lagi oleh teman-teman setimnya.

Tak sampai satu menit, kagami mendapat notifikasi masuk yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang seketika.

 _BAKAGAMI! JADI SELAMA INI KAU MEMBUANG MASAKAN YANG AKU BERIKAN PADAMU?! OHOHO LIHAT SAJA APA HADIAHKUUNTUKMU NANTI!_

 _Kagami, kau baka! Masa kau membocorkan rahasia terbesar hidupmu di akun sosialmu?!_

 _Kagami, aku tidak percaya kalau selama ini itu adalah alasan kenapa hanya kau yang tetap sehat, padahal kami semua tengah berjuang melawan maut._

 _Kau bilang kau makan piring? Memangnya kau kuda lumping?_

 _..._

 _Kagami-kun, kau malah menentukan tanggal kematianmu sendiri. Secepatnya aku akan merekrut cahaya baru sebagai penggantimu._

Kagami baru sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan malah membawa petaka.

Kagami mah gitu orangnya.

.

.

 **Nggak ikut-ikutan**

Aomine membuka akun jejaring sosialnya, berharap menemukan beberapa foto Mai-chan yang terbaru.

Namun ternyata berandanya malah penuh dengan postingan "Aku mah begitu orangnya."

Aomine mendecih karena kesal, lalu berinisiatif membuat postingan terbaru, isinya:

 _Pas yang lain pada heboh buat postingan pakai: "Gue mah gitu orangnya."_

 _Gue nggak ikut-ikutan. B)_

 _Gue mah gitu orangnya. :v_

Tak lama kemudian, Aomine mendapati banyak notifikasi pada akunnya. Tetapi setelah membaca komentar-komentar itu, secepat kilat Aomine menutup akunnya dan berharap semoga esok hari ia tidak dibegal oleh teman-temannya sendiri.

Aomine mah gitu orangnya.

.

.

 **Pacar?**

Haizaki menatap kesal akun jejaring sosialnya. Pasalnya, gara-gara jarang membuka medsos, ia terlambat mengetahui kalau sekarang sedang trend kata-kata "Aku mah begitu orangnya". Bahkan Aomine saja sudah mendahuluinya dengan membuat postingan sensasional itu.

Haizaki berniat untuk mengalahkan semua anggota kiseki no sedai dengan sebuah postingan sensasional baru. Tiba-tiba ia mendapat ide cemerlang. Ditulislah ide yang ia dapatkan secara spontan itu di akunnya.

 _Lihat orang pada pacaran dimana-mana, eh gue sendiri nggak punya pacar._

 _Daripada gue terkesan jones, langsung aja gue ambil pacar orang._

 _Gue mah gitu orangnya._

Haizaki tersenyum puas. Tak lama muncul notifikasi dari korban asli postingannya.

 _HAIZAKI! KAU HIDOI-SSU!_

 _LIHAT PEMBALASANKU NANTI!_

 _AKAN KUBUAT KAU MENYESAL-SSU!_

Haizaki tersenyum licik melihat korbannya meluapkan kemarahannya dikomentar statusnya. Dengan komentar yang semakin banyak itu, ia yakin postingannya tadi akan membuatnya terkenal dan menjadi objek pembicaraan banyak orang.

Haizaki mah gitu orangnya.

.

.

 **Bayar denda**

Nijimura sedang dalam mode berserk-nya. Saat waktunya bertanding, Haizaki menghilang lagi dengan alasannya yang sangat kurang bermutu.

Sudah hafal dengan kelakuan anak itu, Nijimura kemudian mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan yang fantastis menuju game arcade.

Karena melampaui batas kecepatan yang diizinkan, Nijimura pun kena tilang polisi yang kebetulan berjaga disana.

Ditatap dengan tatapan bengis, tak lupa aura membunuh yang pekat, polisi yang semula menagih bayaran denda pada Nijimura mendadak mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Dengan tangan yang gemetaran, polisi memberikan sejumlah uang yang sesuai dengan nominal yang tadi ia tagih pada Nijimura, kemudian kabur secepat mungkin.

Nijimura yang gagal didenda –dan malah mendapatkan uang- kemudian kembali pada mood normalnya yang biasa. Senang karena malah polisi yang membayar denda padanya.

Nijimura mah begitu orangnya.

.

.

 **Rajin mengerjakan tugas**

Hanamiya melihat ada seorang teman sekelasnya yang rajin mengerjakan tugasnya.

Kemudian Hanamiya _minta tolong_ agar tugasnya juga dikerjakan oleh temannya itu supaya temannya semakin rajin.

Hanamiya mah gitu orangnya.

.

.

 **Friendzone?**

Ogiwara tengah menatap hpnya dengan wajah yang bersinar-sinar, membuat teman basket setimnya menatapnya dengan heran. Dengan tingkat kekepoan yang tinggi, temannya menyenggolnya dengan keras.

"Siapa yang sedang smsan denganmu?"

Ogiwara menampilkan senyumannya lagi, "Sahabatku yang tinggal di Tokyo."

"Apa kalian sering bertukar pesan?"

"Tentu saja! Dan aku senang sekali, baru-baru ini dia bilang kalau aku adalah sahabat terbaiknya!"

Temannya menatap Ogiwara prihatin. "Tsk tsk. Kasihan sekali dirimu, dijebak dalam friendzone begitu."

Ogiwara yang tidak memperhatikan apa yang temannya katakan hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah gembira. Tatapannya jatuh pada handphone yang berisikan pesan balasan dari sahabatnya.

Ogiwara sangat senang. Meskipun ditengah kesibukannya, Kuroko masih sering mengiriminya pesan.

Kalau Kuroko membalas pesannya, apa yang ada disekitarnya tidak lagi ia perhatikan, bahkan julukan friendzone (dan jones) yang kini melekat pada dirinya tidak ia gubris.

Ogiwara mah gitu orangnya.

.

.

 **Copy**

Kise yang sangat ingin balas dendam pada Haizaki setiap hari selalu berlatih melakukan perfect copy agar tekniknya lebih sempurna.

Setiap pulang latihan atau pemotretan, dia selalu menonton acara pertandingan basket di tv.

Suatu hari, Kise bosan mengcopy gerakan pemain basket karena sebagian besar tekniknya sudah ia kuasai.

Kise ingin mencoba teknik lain yang lebih menantang.

Saat tengah menggeser-geser channel tvnya, tiba-tiba ia melihat tayangan anime yang menampilkan sesosok laki-laki bermata bulat, berambut kappa dan berbaju hijau ketat yang tengah melakukan gerakan cepatnya.

Kise yang belum pernah melihat seseorang dengan kecepatan sehebat itu kemudian bertekad untuk mengcopy gerakannya agar ia bisa lebih cepat daripada Aomine ataupun Akashi.

Dengan giatnya, ia melakukan latihan yang sama persis dengan makhluk hijau yang ia lihat ditv tadi.

Walaupun dimarahi mamanya karena rutinitas barunya yang kerap merusak barang-barang dirumahnya, Kise tetap fokus berjuang dengan semangat muda yang ia miliki.

Kise mah gitu orangnya.

.

.

 **Sepeda gerobak**

Takao itu sangat baik hati.

Saking baik hatinya, meskipun setiap hari ia disuruh mengayuh sepeda gerobak oleh Midorima –sementara yang bersangkutan malah dengan asoynya duduk manis digerobaknya- Takao tidak pernah marah ataupun mengeluh.

Meskipun sering dikatai babu atau supir sepeda gerobak oleh teman-teman satu sekolahnya, Takao tetap mengayuh dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

Ya memang itu takdir yang harus ia terima tatkala ia kalah suit dengan rekan berambut hijaunya. Tapi anehnya, walaupun Takao juga menang suit, tetap dia yang mengayuh sepeda gerobak itu.

Takao mah gitu orangnya.

.

.

 **Nonton film**

Murasakibara sebenarnya hobi nonton film dibioskop. Setiap malam minggu, ketika ia ditinggal sendiri, dia pasti akan pergi ke bioskop.

Sesampainya dibioskop, dia langsung memesan banyak snack. Waktu ditanya penjual tiketnya dia mau nonton film apa, Murasakibara cuma jawab "Terserah kau saja, yang jelas aku pesan dua kursi."

Si penjual tiket bingung, Murasakibara kan datang sendirian, buat apa dia pesan dua kursi? Tapi demi kesopanan, si penjualnya iya iya saja. Dan dengan baik hatinya, si penjual memesankan tiket film yang sedang trend, yaitu film yang bergenre angst.

Saat memasuki studio pemutaran filmnya, Murasakibara langsung mencari kursinya. Dengan hati-hati dan penuh kelembutan, ia menyimpan tumpukan snacknya dikursi sebelahnya yang telah ia pesan.

Ketika filmnya dimulai, filmnya dia abaikan, dia lebih fokus menikmati snack-snack yang ia beli sampai ia ditegur oleh salah satu penonton karena bunyi kunyahannya yang cukup keras –padahal saat itu scene klimaks yang paling menyedihkan sedang diputarkan.

Murasakibara mah begitu orangnya.

.

.

 **Lukisan seorang pelukis handal**

Midorima hendak mencari lucky itemnya untuk hari ini.

Saat melihat seorang pelukis handal yang sedang melukis sebuah pemandangan alam yang indah, Midorima malah melukis sang pelukis yang tengah melukis.

Saat ditanya oleh si pelukis –objek lukisannya itu, Midorima menjawab dengan tenang.

"Menurut Oha-Asa, benda keberuntunganku hari ini adalah lukisan seorang pelukis handal yang dilukis oleh diriku sendiri nanodayo."

Midorima mah gitu orangnya.

.

.

 **Setia kawan**

Sakurai itu sangat setia kawan.

Bahkan saking setia kawannya, ketika Aomine remedial sendirian, dia yang cemas.

Sakurai mah gitu orangnya.

.

.

 **Poc*ky game**

Kalau Akashi diajak main Poc*ky sama Kuroko.

Kuroko sih sudah menyimpan Poc*ky dimulutnya dengan sorot mata yang menujukkan semangat kalau ia akan mengalahkan Akashi.

Akashi yang gemas melihat keimutan Kuroko, perlahan mulai mendekati Kuroko.

Poc*kynya direbut dan dibuang Akashi, Akashi kemudian malah melumat bibirnya Kuroko.

Akashi mah begitu orangnya.

.

.

* * *

Hai, ketemu lagi, minna-san! ^^

Etto, ff gaje ini berawal dari Ayumi yang frustasi berat gara-gara lupa password akun ini (terus baru tadi nemu kertas catatannya yang bikin Ayumi sekarang catat password dan email akun ini dibanyak tempat supaya nggak lupa lagi) dan sadly, akhirnya nggak bisa banyak berpartisipasi di AkaKuro week tahun ini, padahal udah buat 7 ff Akakuro yang rencananya mau dipublish selama seminggu berturut-turut selama Akakuro week dan sekarang bingung apa sebaiknya ff-ff itu dipublish atau nggak.. :'( Singkat cerita, Ayumi akhirnya menuangkan semua ide yang kebetulan muncul begitu aja setelah terinsipirasi dari gambar kiriman teman soal "gue mah gitu orangnya". Selesai ngetik ini semua Ayumi cuma sekali baca ulang terus inner teriak-teriak, "INI APAAA?!" humornya nggak terasa, gomen soalnya Ayumi nggak bakat nulis genre begini...tapi karena sayang kalau ide yang mengalir tiba-tiba ini nggak disalurkan(?) jadilah dibuat kumpulan ff drabble ini. Ya dengan ini setidaknya Ayumi sudah melalui 1 challenge

Soal latar sudah diperingatkan di awal kalau latarnya memang tidak jelas, entah ini arc yang biasa, tapi beberapa malah teiko arc.

PS: Arigatou buat minna yang sudah fav, follow, dan review fic perdana Ayumi kemarin. Hontou ni ureshii desu. ^^

Review (or maybe fav) onegai?

Thanks for reading,

.

Ayumi.


End file.
